


Sick Prince

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Sokka, Diapers, Little Space, Little Zuko - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: At first I was going to Anon this fic but then I remembered WHO CARES. Do what you want as long as you're not hurting yourself or others.And yes the stoner AU Zukka fic is in the works, I just really wanted to write little Zuko
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Sick Prince

**Author's Note:**

> At first I was going to Anon this fic but then I remembered WHO CARES. Do what you want as long as you're not hurting yourself or others.  
> And yes the stoner AU Zukka fic is in the works, I just really wanted to write little Zuko

Zuko curled up on the couch, clad in a red dragon onesie, a diaper underneath and a blue pacifier in his mouth. Cartoons were playing on the TV but have been forgotten, preferring to stare at the front door, waiting for Sokka, his Daddy, to come home from work. He was feeling a bit sick but didn’t want to text Sokka and have him worry about him. Zuko hid his face into his stuffie as he gave up on his daddy coming home soon, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

“Baby, I’m home!” Sokka called out when he walked through the door, dropping his bag onto the floor and taking off his jacket before opening his arms, waiting for his little boy to come running into his arms. Zuko’s head popped up from his stuffie and his eyes widened as a smile spread across his face.

“Daddy!” Zuko gets up from his blanket burrito and runs into Sokka’s arms. Sokka lifts Zuko up and places him on his hip, leaning in to give him a kiss on his paci. 

“Hey love bug, how are you?” Sokka pressed another kiss to Zuko’s forehead. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Feel icky daddy.” Zuko mumbles through his pacifier. Sokka frowned and rubbed Zuko’s back.

“You should have called me if you were feeling sick baby, I would have come home right away.” Sokka walked over to the couch where Zuko’s blankets and stuffies were, clearing off a spot big enough for him to sit with Zuko in his lap. 

“Didn wan bother daddy.” Zuko mumbles out again, hands curling into Sokka’s shirt.

“You can never bother me little one, I love taking care of you.” Sokka gives Zuko another kiss, “Did you eat today?” Zuko shakes his head no and hides his face in Sokka’s neck.

“Tummy huwt.” Zuko whines and Sokka presses the back of his hand against Zuko’s forehead, upon feeling how warm he was, Sokka frowned again.

“Poor baby. Let daddy take care of you sweetheart.” Sokka runs his fingers through Zuko’s hair, going to set Zuko back into his blanket burrito.

“Nu leave! Daddy stay!” Zuko whines clinging to Sokka even tighter as tears form in his eyes once more. Sokka leaned in and kissed Zuko’s head.

“I’m not leaving baby, I’m just going to get you a bottle.” Sokka intentionally left out the part about getting Zuko medicine, knowing it would just make the little freak out more.

“Angel milky?” Zuko asked, looking up at Sokka with wide eyes.

“Yes Angel milk.” Sokka nodded, smiling fondly at his little boy. “I’ll be right back little prince.” Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko’s head before going to the kitchen to prepare his little one's bottle and some medicine. 

When Sokka returned he was holding Zuko’s warm bottle in one hand along with a small cup of cherry cold medicine. Zuko turned his head away and grumbled at the sight of the medicine. Sokka placed Zuko’s bottle on the coffee table in front of the couch before kneeling down in front of Zuko.

“I need you to drink this lovey.” Sokka spoke softly as he removed Zuko’s paci from his mouth, also placing it on the table for the time being.

“No! Yucky.” Zuko hit his hand down on the couch, showing how much he was against the medicine. 

“You need to drink it for you to feel better baby.” Sokka said but Zuko held his mouth tightly shut. “The quicker you drink it the quicker you can get to drink your Angel milk.” Sokka reminded him. Zuko whined softly before leaning his head back and opening his mouth for Sokka to pour the medicine in, who did just that. Zuko closed his mouth and scrunched up his face in disgust. “Swallow little one.” Sokka grabbed the still warm bottle and ran a hand through Zuko’s hair. 

“Yucky!” Zuko screamed as soon as he got it down. Sokka sat on the couch and pulled Zuko into his lap.

“Oh I know it was yucky baby, but it’ll make you feel better sweetheart.” Sokka moved to cradle Zuko in his arms, “now let’s get that yucky taste out of your mouth, hm?” Sokka holds the nipple of the bottle up to Zuko’s lips, who latches and starts drinking fast, staring up at Sokka with wide eyes. Sokka tilts the bottle back slightly so Zuko couldn’t drink as fast. “Now I know you're hungry and want the yucky taste out of your mouth but your tummy already hurts bubby, we don’t want you making it hurt more on accident.” Sokka hums out, causing Zuko to slow down, leaving only the sounds of rhythmic suckling and the cartoons playing on low volume.

Within time the bottle is finished and Zuko’s eyes are drooping down, tiredness stretching across his features. Sokka grabs Zuko’s pacifier from the coffee table and places it in the little’s mouth.

“Time for a nap, little prince.” Sokka lifted Zuko, placing him on his hip with a hand under his diapered bum, giving Zuko his stuffie to hold onto and throwing the blanket over his shoulder. Sokka carries Zuko to their bedroom and tosses the blanket on the bed. “Do you need to be changed little one?” Zuko nods his head and closes his eyes. Sokka smiles softly, when he first became Zuko’s daddy he made such a huge fuss about changing and screaming out because he thought Sokka was going to hate him forever. Sokka was adamant about taking care of Zuko in every way he could that Zuko eventually calmed down about it, though still never telling Sokka when he needed to be changed. 

Sokka laid out a towel, grabbing another diaper and the bottle of baby powder. Sokka unzipped Zuko’s onesie and took it off before laying Zuko down on the towel. 

“Cold,” Zuko whines and reaches out for Sokka to hold him, his eyes almost completely closed at this point. 

“I know baby, I’ll be done soon.” Sokka cooed at Zuko before making quick work of getting the wet diaper off of Zuko and placing the new one under him, applying plenty of powder to prevent a rash and taped him up. Sokka helped Zuko back into his dragon onesie before picking him up. “All done little love.” Zuko closed his eyes as he rested his head on Sokka’s shoulder. 

“Dada,” Zuko mumbled out, snuggling into Sokka.

“Let's get you to bed little prince.” Sokka cooed as he laid Zuko down on the bed, pulling the blankets over him and placing the stuffie back into the littles arms.

“Dada stay,” Zuko said as he grabbed Sokka's shirt and tugged lightly. Sokka pushed back the hair on Zuko’s forehead and gave him a kiss there.

“Of course baby, just let me change. I’ll be quick, promise.” Sokka gently pried Zuko’s hand off his shirt and pressed a kiss to his knuckles before quickly changing out of his work clothes and throwing on a T-shirt and sweatpants. Zuko watched, just to make sure his daddy was coming back. “See, I’m not going anywhere.” Sokka pressed a kiss to Zuko’s cheek.

“Dada cuddle,” Zuko made grabby hands at Sokka, who in turn laid down next to Zuko and got underneath the blankets, wrapping his arms around Zuko and holding him close. “Ni ni daddy.” Zuko mumbled as his eyes shut once again.

“Goodnight little love.” Sokka hummed as he pressed another kiss to Zuko’s head. As much work as it was to take care of Zuko, he wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, its me. Despite being a huge stoner n big ol bitch, I am a little (2-4) THE DUALITY OF MAN. So yeah,,,, YeeHaw, Kudos n Comments are appreciated.


End file.
